Yellow
by Rubies and Aces
Summary: Don't own anything! SaixOc


**I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song 'Yellow' by coldplay.**

**Yellow:**

Sai saw Yasashii standing at the other side of the large room. He smiled, seeing her glare at a couple that bumped into her. Yasashii was wearing a pale pink dress that went a bit past her knees, Sai figured her parents had gotten it for her, seeing as she hated pink. Of-course, Sai knew exactly what was going on at Yasashii's house nowadays and she was beginning to look more and more ill and it worried everyone. And yet, Yasashii lied, because it wasn't anything major, but everyone knew it contributed to her illness, chipping away at her will to get better.

Sai closed his eyes with a small smile, humming almost inaudibly to a song in his head as people walked by around the room.

Most ninjas around their age had been invited to a ball in Yasashii's clan's compound, making for a very crowded ambiance. The purpose of the ball was so that Yasashii's parents would find someone 'appropriate' and force Yasashii into an arranged marriage, but, to make it much less obvious, they had invited females too. The only people who knew this were Yasashii and her parents.

Yasashii took in the decorations with interest for around a minute but then settled for sitting down on a loveseat that had been placed under one of the windows.

Many different ninjas, ages ranging from seventeen to twenty, offered to dance with the brown-haired girl. She accepted to most, refusing to look at the other throughout the whole time. Finally people stopped bothering to ask and Yasashii went back to her original spot, sitting on the plain red loveseat.

Sai walked over to her with long strides, shoes making a dull noise as they touched the newly waxed tiles. Yasashii looked up at him, a spark of recognition in her eyes. "Sai, you made it!" She said, laughter twinkling pleasantly in the air. "Yes, I actually got here a while ago but I didn't see you" Sai lied with his usual smile, but it looked a bit more forced; actually, as soon as he had gotten here the first person he had seen was Yasashii. "It is a bit crowded here; do you want to go outside?" Sai offered. Yasashii nodded and stood, following Sai up the stairs and into the balcony.

"So…what's up?" Yasashii asked lightheartedly

"Nothing much, how about you?" Sai replied. Yasashii shrugged and a comfortable silence fell as they watched the people bellow dancing and talking and overall doing what they had been invited to do. Both leaned over the gold-painted rails, enjoying the cool breeze and small droplets of water raining down. The rain obviously did not bother them

Sai tapped on Yasashii's shoulder; Yasashii turned to him with a small "Hm?". "For me?" She asked with wide eyes, taking the delicate black-and-white flower Sai gave her. Sai nodded before going back to looking at the people bellow. "Thanks, its beautiful" She said, doing the same. Sai sighed, things were not happening how he had wished they would. He guessed by the end of the night they would be the same, no mater how much he tried, Sai was resigned to that. But he was content enough with being close friends; or at least he told himself that.

"Thank you" Both said as a woman handed then some sake before going back inside. "Are you feeling better?" Sai asked absentmindedly, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, still aching, but I'm fine" Yasashii answered quietly. Sai figured he had hit a nerve. "When can you start going on missions again?" "Tomorrow, actually" "That's good…" "What? Are you getting tired of doing D-rank missions?" Yasashii scoffed. "It's not like that…" "Yes it is, we both know what you meant" Yasashii snorted before turning her back towards Sai. "Sorry" Sai apologized "No…its fine, I over reacted" She replied, sighing. "This is boring…" She complained, getting tired of watching people have fun while she stood there in silence.

Sai turned to her; extending his arm towards her "Would you dance with me, then?" He offered with an almost invisible blush. "I don't know…I'm not very good at slow-dancing…or any dancing, really" "You can't be that bad, here, I'll teach you" Sai said, with his usual small smile growing a bit devious. "A-alright" Yasashii stuttered, taking Sai's pale hand. Sai slowly went through each step, letting her memorize them before starting to move at a normal speed.

Sai sang along softly in an effort to concentrate and…not step on his counterpart's feet. "You have a nice voice" Yasashii giggled a bit. "Thank you" Sai said, smile growing; this time it was a real smile. The song ended and Yasashii blushed as Sai kissed her hand as had most of the other male ninjas that had asked for a dance. "You are actually a very good dancer, you know" "Thanks to you I am" She said awkwardly. "You look very pretty" Sai said, unsure if he should make a move. "I…uh…Thanks, you look…good, too?" Yasashii said unsurely, blushing a deep red.

"Hey, Sai… if my, you know...illness…killed me today, or tomorrow, what would you do?" "That…I haven't thought of that" "Oh…okay" "You know why?" "…why?" "Because I believe that you will overcome it long before something like that happens" "You really believe that?" Yasashii asked with eyes full of confusion "Of-course" Sai answered, nodding. "That's very sweet of you" She paused "But it's not very likely to happen" Yasashii continued sadly "That's non-sense, if you just told everyone the truth they would help you and then you would have a bigger chance of being in perfect health" Sai explained "Truth? What truth?" Yasashii interrupted, extremely alarmed. "Things are obviously not going as well as you tell everyone they are at home, now are they?" "How would you know?!" Yasashii yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Do you think I am really that oblivious?" Sai mocked, enjoying the sight of Yasashii's more fiery side. "…I was hoping so…" "Well I am not….and you" He poked Yasashii's nose "need help" . Yasashii stared at him strangely, rubbing at her nose. "And…?" "I'm going to make sure you get it" "How? You can't make me do a thing" "Oh, but I know two people who can" "Nononono-" "And I'm calling them over tomorrow" "You can't!" "Oh? And why not?" "Because, Hinata will get way too worried and Naruto won't stop bothering me!" "That's the point" "I'm still not doing it" "This…might change your mind then, according to my books, people who feel loved might be more likely to get help. I want to see if its true" Sai said before kissing Yasashii, who shoved him away "Sai, I'm sure that's not the type of love the book meant…and you don't kiss people unless you make sure you feel a certain type of love towards them" "I know that…well, I think I do" "Sai…you don't…please don't do that again" "Why not?" "I already told you why" By now Yasashii was beginning to get frustrated. "But…I am certain I feel that way" "No you don't!" Yasashii snapped angrily.

"I understand if you do not feel the same, but I really do" Sai replied almost pleadingly. "Fine. I trust that you do…but what does it matter? What are you going to do about it?" "I don't know anything about what comes next…maybe you could return the favor and teach me?" "I…uh…Sai, are you really sure?" "Yes. Positive" "Then, I will try, but when…I mean, IF we get together, my parents can't know" "Why is that, if you don't mind me asking, that is?" "I'm not sure whether they'd like you or not, they probably will, but…I'm not THAT sure" "Okay then…But can other people know?" "Yes…I don't mind other people knowing" "Great! Then I'm telling Naruto tomorrow!" "Sai…you don't…do that…" Yasashii tried to protest but Sai's grin made her stop. He looked more like a child that had finally gotten the toy they wanted.

~The next day~

"That's G-great! Sai-kun!" Hinata said, smiling at the reluctant Yasashii and accomplished looking Sai. Yasashii thanked Kami that Naruto wasn't there, if he was, she was sure he would tell even Gaara! Sai dragged Yasashii away towards the surprisingly empty training grounds of Team 7.

"No! Sai! Don't do that! It tickles!" Yasashii squirmed as the black haired boy attempted, and succeeded to tickle the brown-haired kunoichi. "This is actually very amusing…but, if you say so…I'll stop" He said and Yasashii managed to stop laughing after a few minutes. "Now I see why Naruto said I should be nicer to you…I'll have to go thank him later" "Huh? What do you mea-"Sai grinned deviously before flopping down on the ground and pulling the girl down with him.

"This is very satisfying" Sai said, turning his head towards the other ninja with a closed-eye smile. "Sai! What are you-mph?" Yasashii gave up as Sai decided it was time for a kiss…or two. "Sai…at least warn me!" Yasashii scolded and Sai smirked "You never told me to warn you before" "Well that's because-no! bad Sai! bad maybe-boyfriend!" Yasashii more scolded playfully this time. Sai stuck out his tongue before kissing the frustrated kunoichi, who smiled before sighing and cuddling onto his chest. "now my shirt is probably stained with grass!" "Is that a problem?" Sai chuckled before gazing up at the clouds in a way that vaguely resembled Shikamaru.


End file.
